Shopping Day
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Tamaki and two of the maidens go to a super sale at the mall.


**Shopping Day**

**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

"Hey Crystal,"

Jenny stood outside Crystal's mansion as she looked up and called out again. "Crystal come on we're going to be late for the sale! If you don't hurry up and come out of your house!"

"Give me a minute will you!" Crystal called out the window, showing that she was putting half her hair up. "I'll be right out!" She said disappearing as she finished up, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs.

"Come on! The fashions at the Rizzoradi store will be sold out by the time we get there!" Jenny puffed out her cheeks and leaned against the wall. "Come on! My mom didn't extend my credit limit for nothing."

"Stop whining!" Crystal said stepping outside in a pleated teal skirt, a button up white sleeveless shirt and white boots with ribbons on them.

"Wow you look like such an old lady," Jenny noted pointing at her. "Except for the hairstyle of course."

"Thanks," Crystal said rolling her eyes and shoved Jenny playfully. "Let's go before we're late!"

"Ok, but we have one more person who is going shopping with us today," Jenny said with a giggle pulling Crystal into the limo. "I hope you don't mind."

"One more, who's that," Crystal asked sitting down after she got inside the limo.

Jenny smiled as she directed her driver to drive down the street. "Oh someone who I shop with every other weekend, he's really fashionable."

"He?" Crystal asked before giggling. "Well now I'm curious. Let's go get them."

"And no it's not Mori-senpai," Jenny said shaking her head. "That boy doesn't know a Guuchi from a Knock off."

Crystal laughed. "Oh, Jenny, I knew that!"

Jenny looked out the window as she saw Tamaki running out of the house towards the limo. She smiled. "Well now...he's dressed for shopping today."

"Tamaki!?" Crystal said surprised as she looked out the window. "Wow...he's actually dressed really nicely."

"Yep," Jenny said with a giggle as the limo door opened and Tamaki go into the limo. "Yo Tama did you get your shopping clothes prepared the night before?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah, sort of..." he said and smiled. "Ah! Is Crystal joining us today?"

"Yep," Jenny said pulling Crystal close. "She is an expert shopper; the last time we went shopping she knocked three chicks out of the way for a teal mini skirt."

Crystal blinked, as she was pulled closed and laughed. "What...I wanted it to go with the boots I have." She said giggling. "I'm surprised to see you shopping with us."

"I see...so we have more muscle..." Tamaki said nodding. "We'll need that if this super sale is as big as they said it was online..." he looked up and smiled. "I love shopping a lot, I normally don't go often since Kyouya hates shopping and Jenny likes it so it made sense."

"Well not entirely true; Tamaki totally rammed into this guy over a Kango hat in the department store." Jenny said.

"He had it coming," Tamaki said shrugging. "He wouldn't let my leg go so something had to give and it wasn't going to be my leg."

"Wow...Honestly, I never would have thought it would have you been you, Tamaki, of all people into shopping. But," Crystal added smiling. "I have to admit it's pretty cool."

"Thank you Crystal," Tamaki said with a smile. "I take pride in shopping, even if it's rare."

"And this super sale will be a lot of fun," Jenny said. "We have to go to every store including the new one that opened last weekend...the one that sells those cute high heeled boots with the lights in the heels."

"Oh yes!" Crystal said excitedly and giggled. "And even if it's rare, Tamaki, it'll be nice to have another person with us, right Jenny?"

"Yeah and a male at that," Jenny said giggling. "Oh! Later on, we should go for gelato too. Oh and pizza too."

"Yes!" Tamaki said brightly.

"Oh and Crystal just so you know," Jenny said. "Tama's really serious about shopping so he won't act all daddy like with us."

"No daddy stuff? I can deal with that easily." Crystal said giggling. "And the pizza and gelato sounds perfect!"

* * *

"GIVE ME THAT YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Jenny snatched the mini skirt away from a girl with dark brown hair. "Touch it again and I'll kick your ass!"

"Back off the heels, bitch!" Crystal shouted shoving a red headed girl into the wall, not fully noticing just who it was. Marie glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Help me..." Tamaki said holding up a hand as three women had grabbed and pulled him down into the crowd. "Help!"

"Tama," Jenny shouted as she held onto the skirt and ran over. "Back off harpies, this is our man he's not for sale!"

Crystal blinked and looked over to Jenny and Tamaki before sighing as she quickly grabbed a top from the shelf and ran over shoulder rushing one of the women off Tamaki.

Jenny managed to get Tamaki free. "Damn...they're playing dirty today..." She said before eyeing a nearby sweater. "Tama...there's a sweater that screams your name go get it!"

Tamaki eyed the sweater as he saw another person looking at the sweater and he ran over and grabbed the sweater just as the other man was going for it. "Drop the sweater or else I'll be forced to give you a thrashing."

"Drop it pretty boy," The other guy said glaring. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I said let go!" Tamaki snatched the sweater and pushed the guy into a display as he rushed over clutching the sweater. "I got it."

"Awesome," Jenny said looking over her shoulder. "Ah! There is a register opening! Let's move people!"

"On it," Crystal said rushing over quickly shoving Marie out of the way again as she got in line and waved. "Hurry up!"

Jenny looked at Tamaki and grabbed his hand as she led him over to where Crystal was. "Thanks Crys and oh my gosh..." she pointed to where she saw a familiar red head run past brandishing a broom. "Ranka-san is here shopping too...wow he's deadly with that broom."

"Wow...now that was an awesome sight!" Crystal giggled.

"Umn...do we really think it's wise to be shopping all day now?" Tamaki asked shuddering at the sight. "What if we are attacked by other people?"

"We can just scare them again," Jenny said. "Stop being a panty waste and start manning up."

"I will..." Tamaki said shuddering but quickly looked across the way through the exit of the store catching sight of a large group of men in the store fighting over clothes.

"You'll do fine if you see something you really want, Tamaki." Crystal said smiling. "Besides, we gotta look our best for ourselves and those that we care for, right?"

"Yes, that's true," Tamaki said quietly and smiled. "All right let's go on to the next store and buy clothes that will be glorious and wonderful!"

"Sounds good to me!" Crystal said giggling and grabbed Jenny's hand.

* * *

"Waah, Tamaki just body slammed a guy!"

Jenny's eyes filled with surprise as she hid behind Crystal. "This is like a mad house...I knew something was wrong today!"

"Go Tamaki!" She cheered watching him body slam another boy. "What do you mean something wrong?" Crystal asked looking to Jenny.

"Tama's being tough," Jenny said. "When we go shopping, he normally just gets into a tug of war but...he body slammed someone!"

Crystal laughed. "Maybe because I'm here, or the sales are really good? Either way, this is kinda fun seeing him like this." Crystal said.

"You think so huh?" Jenny winced as she watched Tamaki run over a few other boys trying to reach a stack of sweaters in the corner. "Oh wow...he's go skills."

"I wonder if Sally taught him that all this." She said thoughtfully.

"If she did then I'll be amazed," Jenny said with a smile and then smirked. "So why didn't you invite the shota?"

"Huh?" Crystal blushed and shrugged lightly. "He was going to do some training with his family and Mori, so I didn't want to bug him."

"I see," Jenny said. "And let me guess you're still mad at Sally for shaving your head a month ago."

Crystal pouted and grumbled. "Don't remind me..."

"I have it!" Tamaki said walking over with the shopping bags that containing the clothes he had bought. "And I also found out there is a sale at the shoe store on the second floor, and they're offering a first come first serve basis on letting people in the store."

"Oh my god, we have to go!" Crystal said jumping up and down lightly. "Please!"

"Crystal you're going to attract male attention," Jenny mumbled but smiled. "Oh! Come on let's go! Onwards, to the second floor for some shoe shopping!"

Crystal blinked before blushing deeply and actually hid behind Tamaki. "I will not..."

"It would be best to use it our advantage," Tamaki noted.

Crystal blinked and narrowed her eyes suddenly smacking him in the back of the head before walking off first mumbling under her breath.

"Oh Crys come on!" Jenny called out after her. "At least Honey-senpai would approve!"

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Crystal shouted blushing deep red.

* * *

Honey sneezed as he blinked a few times wondering why he even sneezed. It was as if someone was talking about him or something. "Takashi, are we almost done here?"

"Almost, Mitsukuni, You're not getting a cold are you?" He asked looking to him as he packed up a few more things from their practice.

Honey shook his head. "No...I just..." he sighed and frowned. "I wish I could've gone with Crystal shopping...but she didn't call or tell me...and Tama-chan's missing too so we can't follow her even if he found out...maybe someone kidnapped Tama-chan."

Mori blinked and smiled softly. "Tamaki may be an idiot at times but he'll be fine. And Crystal is probably thinking about you, which is why she did not invite you. You almost got ran over last time, remember?"

Honey shuddered as he went to a corner and began sulking. "Save me...no more...don't use me as a shield!" he felt the flashback of memories flood his mind.

Mori blinked and sighed, pulling out his phone to send a text message before going to Honey and helped calm him down.

* * *

"To get in the store we need to execute plan 3-C." Jenny said nodding. "Tama, assume the position all right?"

Tamaki nodded as he knelt down on one knee and held out his hands. "Are you sure, we haven't done this since the last sale in Kyoto."

"I got this," Jenny smiled. "Crystal be ready it'll be your turn soon."

Crystal blinked and nodded, though she was very lost on what they meant. "Uhh, o-okay."

Jenny got a running start as she stepped in to Tamaki's hand and launched up by him and into the crowd. "I got it!" she called out.

Tamaki looked over at Crystal. "Are you ready?" he asked curiously. "All you have to make sure you land like Jenny did."

Crystal blinked and her eyes went wide as she looked to Tamaki. "Are you kidding me? I'm not a cheerleader! I'm a swimmer and ballet dancer! I can't land like that!"

"You can do it," Tamaki said with a gentle smile. "Come on I promise you will be fine,"

"What's taking so long?" Jenny called out from the store doorway swinging her bags keeping people back.

"In a minute," Tamaki called. "Trust me Crystal I am never wrong about these things."

Crystal frowned but sighed and nodded. "Okay," She said giving up and got ready like Jenny did.

Tamaki smiled. "All right go!" He shouted to Crystal.

Crystal took a breath as she made a run for Tamaki's hands, stepping up into them.

Tamaki immediately launched Crystal into the crowd as he winced hearing her scream. "Land on your feet!" he called rushing into the crowd.

"I HATE YOU!" Crystal screamed, barely making the landing as she stumbled and fell into one of the windows.

Jenny blinked a few times as Tamaki ran over. "You threw her too far Tama," she noted and held out a hand to Crystal. "He miscalculated your air time."

Crystal winced and took Jenny's hand, pouting. "No...I'm just not a cheerleader." She muttered.

"You'll learn," Tamaki noted. "Come on shoe shopping waits."

Entering the store, they looked around and saw the store was not crazy as the others due to limited amounts of people in the store.

"We go get our shoes and come back to the counter all right," Jenny noted. "Come on Crystal, we'll hit the size 8 section."

"Right," Crystal said leaving with Jenny to look through the shoes.

"Ah! Teal pumps at two o clock!" Jenny said rushing over and grabbing the shoes. "Here, these are yours."

"Oh my god, they're awesome!" Crystal said before spotting some nice black and red heels to the side. "7 o'clock heels go!"

"Oh wow! Those are cute!" Jenny squealed. "Oh look! Pink Mary Janes! These are sooo majorly cute!"

"Eeeek, look at these black boots!" Crystal squealed.

"Grab them!" Jenny said as she let out a shriek when someone grabbed another pair of shoes she wanted. "Give me those or you'll be wearing them in your ass!" she shouted chasing after the girl.

"Oh my god," Crystal said laughing as she had shoved a woman away from the boots and into a chair. "Stay there and be good." She said darkly.

"Wow Crys go for it!" Jenny squealed. "Do you have the shoes you want?"

"Yup, I think we made out pretty good here." Crystal said giggling. "Should we go see how Tamaki made out?"

Jenny giggled. "A good idea but I have a feeling that he's probably the one behind those stacks of boxes over there."

"Damn! That's a lot of shoes!" Crystal said seeing the stack. "Tamaki, is that you?"

Tamaki peeked from behind the stack and nodded. "Yeah, I found a lot of shoes that interested me," He said. "And a pair that were really the ones I was looking for."

"Oh wow...those are the Air Force Ones," Jenny said in surprise. "Wow, those are like crazy popular."

"Really?" Tamaki blinked but smiled. "Oh well it's good to have a new pair for everyday no? And I even found these too." he held up a pair of platform go-go boots.

"Uh...Tama is there something you're not telling us?" Jenny said holding back a giggle.

"Be nice, Jenny!" Crystal said and smiled over to Tamaki. "Anyway, let's head over to the registers now."

"All right," Tamaki and Jenny headed off to the register while carrying the boxes with them.

* * *

"We've bought a lot today,"

Jenny smiled sitting at the table as she sat down the Chocolate gelato she had gotten. "So we should call it day?"

"I think so, I'm ready to sit back and maybe take a nice swim in the pool when I get home." Crystal said eating of her Reese's gelato.

"Hmm...I do notice we didn't go to one store," Tamaki said looking down at the first floor from the table.

"Which one?" Crystal asked looking over the edge.

"Oh no, we are not going in there," Jenny said blushing. "Especially with you Tama...it wouldn't be proper...but we'll go inside and you stay out to wait for us."

Tamaki nodded with a smile. "All right that works," he said cheerfully finishing his cherry gelato.

"Oh," Crystal said blushing as she leaned back and looked to her gelato as she continued eating. "Y-Yeah, make sure you wait outside."

"I will," Tamaki promised.

"I can't believe he suggested it," Jenny whispered to Crystal. "Do you think he even knows what's in that store?"

"If he does...I'll be surprised. I mean...I think he'd only know about it from Sally...his mother hasn't been around long." Crystal said softly.

Jenny nodded. "Maybe he wants to pick something for Sally?" she whispered holding back a giggle.

"Oh my god, he'd be six feet under if he tried that!" Crystal said holding back a laugh.

Tamaki blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Crystal said finishing her gelato. "Should we get going, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes we should," She stood up and smiled. "Tama remember stay outside we'll be right out."

"Yup, otherwise I'll have to use the moves my dad and Uncle Emilio showed me." Crystal said standing up and walked off with Jenny.

Tamaki nodded. "All right...I promise." he said shuddering at the thought.

* * *

"Hey, where did you three go all weekend?"

The hosts and maidens looked at their friends the next day wondering why they had not seen them for the whole weekend.

"Umn...I was studying," Jenny said simply. "I had a test to study for so I studied at the library with some of the girls on the cheer team,"

"Busy with my glorious studies as well," Tamaki, said with a smile. "Then spent the day watching a few movies on TV, there was an excellent one on about the processing plants of Miso Soup."

"I ended up studying after some shopping with my mom who surprised visit me." Crystal said.

"That's all?" Sally pouted, "You guys had a boring weekend..."

"Weird..." The twins said in unison as they shrugged and went about their businesses.

Once they left Jenny smiled, as she was happy they had not figured out their real plans. "So shopping same time next week?"

Crystal and Tamaki both nodded in unison.

Thus, the shopping trio was born making an adventure out of sales and shopping for fashion that seemed to have become a shared passion.

_**End**_


End file.
